Draydess, Philan
Philan Draydess was a male Antrixian and the oldest child of Duke Leeto and Lady Jessyka Draydess. As heir to House Draydess, Philan was often asked to remain separate from the various resistance cells that had sprouted up around the Antrixian Commonwealth in opposition to the Imperial Occupation of the Antrixian homeworlds. Philan refused and used the training he had received as a Jinsai to further assist the resistance in an undercover capacity. During the creation of the new group known as the Shadow Wardens, Philan garnered an upper position within their ranks due to his dedication and hard work. Following the supposed death of Draygan Strykia, Philan returned to the Commonwealth in an effort to assist the resistance. Philan would later leave the Commonwealth to join up with one of the groups operating under the banner of House Strykia. History Early Life Philan Draydess was born in 27 BBY, seven months after the Strykia Twins, Allyson and Graydon, had been born. As the oldest child of House Draydess, Philan was groomed from an early age to be ready to take over for his father. While growing up, during his early years, Philan spent a great deal of time on Antrixies with his father, which put him around the Strykia twins. Much like their fathers before them, Philan and Graydon formed a close friendship. Philan showed a natural gift for piloting vehicles and vessels of all types early on. Later Life Appearance and Personality RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Shadow Warden DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+1, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 4D+2, (s)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia Martial Arts 7D+1, Running 4D+1, Thrown Weapons 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Bureaucracy 6D+1, Languages 5D+1, Streetwise 6D, (s)Tactics: Guerrilla Warfare 6D Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation , Communications , Repulsorlift Operations, Sensors , Starfighter Piloting , Starship Gunnery , Starship Shields PERCEPTION 3D Command , Con , Gambling , Sneak STRENGTH 3D Brawling , Lifting , Stamina TECHNICAL 3D Blaster Repair , Computer Programming/Repair , Demolition , First Aid Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters